Village
by alexpes95501
Summary: Naruto was returning home from school and met his mother. this is my first fanfic. I will be glad to any criticism.
Naruto was a very good child. He loved his mother. He always listened to her, helped her. After his father left them, he had to be the man in her life. Naruto's father left them when he was 10 years old. Now Naruto is 15. He was blond hair with bright blue eyes, medium height, his cheeks had whiskers, three on each cheek. He was cheerful and sociable.

His mother Kushina Uzumaki was a very beautiful woman. She had red hair, a perfect face, slim figure, large, perky breasts, tight ass and long, smooth legs.

After the divorce, they moved to Uzushio, the village where his mother was born. Naruto is happy. He hadn't had many friends, but more than enough enemies. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them. He is the same age as Naruto. He has shoulder-length black hair, black eyes and is almost always serious. He always gets what he wants. He and Naruto never got along. One day he realized he wanted Naruto's mother. He wants Kushina. In his 15 he is no longer a virgin. Losing his virginity at a small age is common among hidden villages. He had heard that Kushina was once an excellent teacher at the english language and decided to persuade her to take him as an apprentice. After some persuasion she agreed, even though she did not need the money. Naruto certainly did not like it. He tried to dissuade her from accepting Sasuke's proposal, but she did not relent.

Later, Naruto began to notice, that his mother started to act strange. She came home late, almost midnight. Naruto started to worry and asked her if she was alright, but all she did was nod. One day Naruto returned from school. As he passed some high bushes, he heard a noises coming from them. He looked behind the bushes and saw his mother. She sat on the ground. Her face was covered in sweat, breathing heavily.

"Mom?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply.

"Naru-chan *pant* why are you not in school right now?" Kushina asked in shock and surprise.

"I pranked Iruka-sensei. He, in retaliation, send me home. Um, mom... what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I'm *pant* fine. I just dropped my wallet and am trying to find it." She said, almost moaning in pleasure.

The cause of her immense pleasure lies beneath her. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival, was lying on the ground with Kushina sitting impaled on his cock. She had her back to Sasuke with her legs spread wide.

'I can't believe I'm doing this with the classmate of my son... right in front of him." She thought. She suddenly felt Sasuke's hands on her ass as he started to fuck her even deeper.

Sasuke was ecstatic as well. He fucked Kushina right in front of her own son. He loved the way her pussy squeezed his dick.

"Is everything fine?" Naruto asked his mother. 'Something isn't right here." He thought.

"As i've already said *pant* everthing's fine." assured his mother.

"Alright... see you later, mom."- Naruto said. Then he turned around and was about to leave, until...

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled. Naruto turned around and looked at her.

She was at the peak of excitement. Her nipples were as hard as a diamond, her pussy began to moisten even more. For the first time in so long she felt like a real woman. Sasuke's member drove her crazy. Since their first time having sex she could not stop thinking of him. She did everything Sasuke said. She began to turn into his sex slave.

'What am I doing?' She asked herself. 'Right in front of my son!' She thought, while Sasuke's member continued to slide in and out of her drenched cunt. Shortly after, a massive wave of pleasure hit them both. She and Sasuke came at the same time. She barely restrained her scream barely restrained her scream, when his hot cum began to fill her womb. 'Look at me, Naru-chan. Look at your slutty mother getting filled with your rivals wonderful seed.'

"Sochi. Be a dear and go buy some tea." She said a little breathless. She wanted to continue, because Sasuke's dick still stood proudly inside her.

"Sure." Naruto answered with a smile.

Kushina leaned back and rested her hands on the ground to keep from falling. Naruto, having nothing else to say, turned around and left.

'Sochi. If only you knew, what i and your rival have done. He fucked me, made me his slut. I love Sasuke with all of my beeing.'

Although her first orgasm just ended, the second was already approaching dangerously fast.

"I am yours, Sasuke. Do whatever you want with me. Fuck me, rape me, impregnate me. I don't care! All i want is your magnificent cock." She quietly moaned, so that only Sasuke could hear her.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly as he heard her words. He squeezed her ass even harder.

"I'm gonna cum!" She cried, still furiously riding the Uchiha. Sasuke took one of her breasts and squeezed them, pushing her over the edge. Kushina arched her back. Her body was shaking, sweat pouring down her body. Her blouse, soaked from all the sweat, clung to her body, her hard nipples clearly visible.

At this point Kushina didn't care if Naruto saw her in the act. She already made choice. She was a fuck toy, slut, cum dumpster and much more. Her loyalty only belonged to one person. Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
